Auto racing is a growing sport, having many racing events nationwide. Also auto shows have become an American staple. Participants may be attending an event that is a substantial distance from their garage. To prevent wear on their participating vehicle when attending an event the participants do not drive their vehicles to the event. Instead, the participants transport their vehicles in a trailer when transporting them to the event. Typically, participants use an enclosed trailer to prevent any road damage to their competition vehicles. However, other trailers can also be used.